


Like spring and summer, we are

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Refreshing-like-summer Chanyeol falls in love with a breathtaking, serene-like-spring man, after meeting him in a small town.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 20





	Like spring and summer, we are

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unbeta-ed, probably will do so in future (perhaps) soooooo, i guess, enjoy this?
> 
> p/s : heavily inspired (is that even a legit phrase?) by SSFW MV 😬

\--

Meeting him was such a coincidence. Or fate. Chanyeol had never thought that he would find him in this small town, really. 

It was all started when Baekhyun fucked him up by saying he and Kyungsoo couldn’t get there for their mini escape from the busy Seoul (fuck work, Baekhyun said) and Chanyeol, being a punctual boy he is, already arrived just minutes before Baekhyun dropped the bomb.

Chanyeol sighed, deciding that it would be better to go around by himself, and do something for de-stress and a short pick-me-up session real quick (because work is being a bitch to him) before going back.

After driving for about 10 minutes, he came across the only cafe in town and decided, why not have a cup of deathly caffeine?

Getting out of his yellow car, he frowned upon the cafe’s name. O2. It doesn’t take a science degree to know what O2 is, any kids know what O2 is. But the main question here is, why the cafe’s name is not H2O, as it is more befitting because H2O means water, and they indeed sell water.

And Chanyeol’s question was answered right when he stood at the counter. His breath was taken away, and seeing the man in front of him, the cafe’s name did make sense. They really sell oxygen, or else how can Chanyeol breathe after witnessing this masterpiece by god?

“Hello?”

Oh my god, even the voice is melodious, and Chanyeol yearned to be lulled by the voice.

“Urm, you okay?”

Chanyeol blinked his eyes, clearing his throat while showing his awkward gummy smile. “Oh, yes, I’m okay, yeah.”

The man at the counter smiled, and looking around, Chanyeol can only see this man in the cafe. “Your order, please?”

“You.” Chanyeol answered, and gasped the moment he realised his slip of tongue.

“I’m sorry but that would be a little difficult.” The man chuckled, and Chanyeol put his hand on his nape, rubbing it slow while looking bashful.

“Sorry about that. Give me a latte, with tons of whipped cream?”

“Your name?”

“C-chanyeol."

"Anything else?"

Oh god, the sparkly eyes staring right into his soul. Ah, how is it feeling to swim in the depth of the man's stare?

"Chanyeol?" The man waved his right hand right in front of Chanyeol's face, bringing Chanyeol back from his thought.

"Y-yeah? Anything else, hmmm.... I-I know this is weird, but do you happen to have papers and pens?”

The man smiled again, and Chanyeol started to feel his legs turning to jelly. “I’ll include that in the order too. Anything more, Chanyeol?”

Oh, Chanyeol wanted to listen to his name being called by this man over here, every single second of his life

“Oh, nothing else, errrr-”

“Jun.”

“Yeah, nothing else, Jun. And thank you.”

\--

Chanyeol glanced at the clear sky.

Ah, what a good day.

Starting his classic yellow car’s engine, he drove with utmost giddiness to the only cafe in the town that he had taken interest in visiting everyday ever since he decided to move in here. Seoul be damned, he loved it here.

How can he leave when his eyes are set onto something? Someone. A man. Beautiful, breathtaking one.

The barista slash cafe owner slash Chanyeol’s love interest. Jun. Kim Junmyeon. Finding Junmyeon’s full name and tiny bits of details was indeed an adventure because the said man was keen in keeping his personal details to himself, only himself.

But Chanyeol being Chanyeol, he can’t give up, not when he wanted to befriend the man so badly. Or maybe not only that, perhaps making love? Okay scratch that, that was so into the future.

So eventually, Chanyeol (being a too-friendly ass) managed to squeeze important information about Junmyeon from the talkative florist, Jongdae whose shop is next to the cafe, and a dance instructor, Jongin who is… Junmyeon’s brother (surprisingly) that he met in supermarket, fighting aunties and uncles for the last pack of tissues.

And that's how he managed to get Junmyeon’s full name, and a bonus info - Junmyeon’s favourite thing, which (again, a surprise) flowers! Befriending Jongdae was a nice, good thing because Junmyeon only bought flowers from him. Meaning, Jongdae knew all Junmyeon’s preferences. And Chanyeol thanked Heaven for that.

He stopped his car in front of the cafe, hands quickly reached for a stalk of white rose that he knew for sure Jongdae left it right outside of his shop, and looked into the cafe through the clear window.

Eyes wandering around, his gaze finally landed on the source of oxygen to his life now, Jun.

The man was cleaning up tables and seeing the man’s pout due to excessive concentration to his ongoing task, Chanyeol cooed at that.

Chanyeol then pushed the cafe’s door open, and went straight to the table beside the window, putting the rose into the empty vase. Seconds after, Junmyeon came to the table, placing a cup of latte with tons of whipped cream on top of it.

“You are late today, is everything okay?”

"Yeah, everything is fine, no worries." Chanyeol smiled, pushing the vase closer to Junmyeon and the man gladly took the rose, smelling it. It was indeed a routine between two of them ever since Chanyeol decided to show up at the cafe daily. Chanyeol goes to the cafe, bringing flowers, and Junmyeon will take them, and the cycle will start again the next day.

It is weird, but Chanyeol likes it weird.

“Thanks Chan, such a lovely flower.”

“Not as lovely as you.”

Junmyeon blinked, and if Chanyeol’s eyes were not mistaken, he could see a tint of blush on the other man’s cheeks.

“D-do you need anything else? Cake?”

“Can I have y-”

The bell on the cafe’s door jingled, and Junmyeon quickly sent an apologetic smile to Chanyeol, indicating he’s about to attend the new customer and scurried to the counter to get the order.

Chanyeol smiled at that, and brought out a paper from his coat, starting to continue the scribble on it. Perhaps love poems. Perhaps cheesy pickup lines. Perhaps a sweet song.

\--

The sun was nearly set when Junmyeon made his way to clean the table previously occupied by Chanyeol and realised the man left something on the table.

A paper.

With something scribbled on it.

_Come find me like the four seasons_

_Totally fresh and anew_

_The two of us are_

_Like spring and summer_

_Blossoming and deepening_

_I’m waiting for you by the beach,_

_Chanyeol._

And Junmyeon didn't take long to abandon his cafe and ignore Jongdae’s scream, taking his bike and going straight to the beach.

\--

Looking at the sunset somehow making him a little bit upset. Half season has passed, and here he is, wondering about the probability of developing his crush into a real relationship.

He stood up from the hammock, stepping towards the water. It still feels a bit cold, but not that cold now the spring is going to end its shift and pass it to summer.

The flower bouquet on his hand was gripped a bit tightly, feeling nervous about everything.

Did Junmyeon read the letter?

Will he come today?

Would Junmyeon feel the same?

To be honest, Chanyeol wished for the best. He was about to put down the bouquet on the water, letting it drift away from him, along with his feeling when he heard splashing behind.

Chanyeol quickly turned around, and blinked. "J-jun-junmyeon.."

"I came."

"Yeah, you came."

Junmyeon played with his fingers, showing his awkward smile to Chanyeol before his gaze was directed on the flower bouquet. "Is that for me?"

Chanyeol blinked, looking at the flower bouquet before hastily gave it to Junmyeon. "It's for you, yeah."

"Thank you, Chan. Nice bouquet, I see."

"Yeah, nice bouquet."

Junmyeon looked at the bouquet, before clearing his throat. "So?"

Chanyeol blinked.

"Why...?"

Hearing this, Chanyeol was flustered. He opened his mouth to say something, but eventually closed it back and gulped.

How can he say something now that the butterflies in his stomach were flapping their wings so strongly? And.. and…. What if Junmyeon rejects his feelings? And it will be awkward later on. What if Chanyeol wants a cup of latte but can't go to O2 because of his stupid awkward confession?

This was definitely not what Chanyeol had in mind when he decided to confess at the beach, when the sun sets... Guess we always can plan but welp, screw plans!

Chanyeol biting his lips.

At the sight of this, Junmyeon nodded, stepping backwards and turned on his heels, and Chanyeol managed to catch the disappointing look on Junmyeon's face. "I guess I will see you whenever, Chan."

Ruffling his hair, Chanyeol decided to run after Junmyeon, ignoring the splash of water that his feet made, and grabbed Junmyeon's free hand. "W-wait, I have s-some-something to tell you."

Junmyeon turned his body, facing Chanyeol. "What is it?"

"Junmyeon, actually.. Actually, I need to tell you that.. I… Urm..."

"What?"

Chanyeol fumbles with his fingers. "Junmyeon, I..."

"You like me but you are too afraid that I will reject you and you can't grab coffee later on in my cafe? I like you too, there I said it." He said in one breath.

Chanyeol gasped, blinking before nodding slowly. "Whoa, can't believe you are this straightforward.."

"I'm tired waiting for you to say the magic words, you sloth, I hate you. You flirt with me constantly, and why you can't say the magic words?"

"I'm nervous, for god's sake! You... you look so beautiful, like spring blossom, my focus was directed elsewhere.. And I... I'm only me-"

"I like you, a lot." Junmyeon said before dropping the bouquet on the water and slowly putting his hands on both Chanyeol's cheeks, kissing him.

"You felt like a spring." Chanyeol said, breathily. "Gentle, lovely, wonderful."

"And you, surely blazing and unforgettable. Like summer."


End file.
